Cutting inserts can be provided with a chip-control arrangement for controlling the flow of and/or controlling the shape and size of the swarf and debris resulting from metalworking operations.
Such chip-control arrangements usually consist of recesses and/or projections located near a cutting edge of the insert. Upon encountering the recesses and/or projections, metal chips can be created with specific shapes and can then be evacuated therefrom.
In chip-control arrangements with a projection, the projection can extend across the corner bisector. Various chip-control arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,743,681 7,182,555 and U.S. 2013/0272808.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide an improved chip-control arrangement for a cutting insert.
It is a further object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a chip-control arrangement that prolongs the life of a cutting insert.